


Touch

by Cinnamon_Cop



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Thanatos, Don't worry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, I have this headcanon where Than is touch-starved, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm talking about Thanatos here, Jealousy, Kissing, Lemme live, M/M, Praise Kink, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Top Zagreus, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Zag offers to wash Than's hair, it's about the past, just a little, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop
Summary: Death Incarnate had never considered himself a touchy person. Not with his family, nor with his friends. But when his relationship with Zagreus came to be... That was a whole other matter altogether.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 429





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Please check out my Twitter!☆
> 
> NOTE TO ANY ARTIST OUT THERE: If you feel inspired in any way to draw by my works, /please/ don't hesitate to do it! Omg, I would /love/ to see anyone draw anything based on my writing! If you post it on Twitter, tag me please, I wanna see it! My username is @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)!
> 
> Listen, I just LOVE this game and these boys and I am just- I love the way their relationship progresses and I am very happy Supergiant Games made Zag bisexual. I also relate a lot to Thanatos regarding bad communication skills and his tendency to be gloomy, it all speaks to me in such a deep way, haha~☆ I am sorry if anything is OOC, I just wanted to write for them because I love them so much and I need more contenttttt- I have this headcanon in which Than is touch-starved and when he gets to be with Zag everything is just amazing and he can finally take it slow- Gaaah, hope I did well-
> 
> EDIT: If you have any requests regarding these two, please leave them in the comments below! I will select one to write soon, if you like my writing style!

Thanatos has never considered himself to be a 'touchy' kind of person.

First of all, he didn't have any reason to be. Regarding his family, affection is a very fleeting and rare occurrence. Nyx isn't exactly the kind of mother to have showered her children with kisses and hugs ever since they were babies. After all, Night Incarnate is serious and devoted to her work, let alone willing to make her children learn how to be independent from an early age. With Hypnos, well... Thanatos never saw the need to be affectionate to his brother. Sure, he acts like your everyday caring, concerned older sibling for the younger god, but it never went any further than small chidings about how Hypnos isn't working well and should try to focus more on what he does or about how he needs to stop falling asleep on the job, lest he wants to get thrown out of the house by Hades himself. As for Charon, Thanatos isn't even sure the boatman _was_ ever a child to begin with. And even so, him and Charon barely ever spoke since the dawn of time.

Second, Thanatos doesn't have the _time_ to be indulging in any sort of action involving physical contact. He is a busy god. And the word 'busy' is actually putting it lightly. He has to go around the world, gathering the souls of those in need of passage to the Underworld and unluckily for him, mortals can't just _stop_ dying, you know? It's in their nature to give him more and more work to do with each passing day. It's honestly no wonder he always winds up looking tired and devoid of any sort of will to indulge in idle chatter with those around the House of Hades whenever he comes back.

However, as time passed, Thanatos' thoughts about how he wouldn't ever have a need of being close to another person started to fade away ever since he and Zagreus began interacting. The hot-headed, fiery prince of Hell was able to bring out of Thanatos feelings that the older god never even knew he was capable of having. Zagreus was everything Thanatos could never bring himself to be: energetic, outspoken, driven by fiery determination, extremely stubborn, friendly and social. And Death Incarnate found himself falling in love with all of those traits rather quickly, quicker than he expected it to happen. 

_There was one time, when Thanatos was still struggling with figuring out his feelings for Zagreus, that the prince decided, by his own volition, that he was going to leave Hell for good without even letting anyone know. Zagreus wanted to break free, to leave his home once and for all, to find out what lies on the surface and see the rest of what the world has to offer. Or, as it later came up, to find his mother who ran away from Hell a long time ago. That's not what bothered Thanatos, though. What upset him was the fact that Zagreus never thought of discussing this matter with him, despite how close they became at the time._

_The matter had been brought up when Thanatos stumbled across Zagreus in the middle of the fields of Elysium. Of course, Death Incarnate was surprised to find the prince here, battling the shades of the great heroes of the realm as if he was looking for a fight specifically. It was strange for the elder, considering he didn't understand why Zagreus was acting the way he was. Did he come here for training? Did Achilles put him up to it, perhaps?_

_But when Zagreus looked at him as if he had seen a ghost, mismatched eyes wide as he panted for air due to the exertion of the fight, Thanatos knew something was off even more than he initially imagined._

_"...Than...?" Zagreus breathed, slowly straightening his pose, making his blade vanish so his hands were free to use. He brushed one of them through his messy, spiky hair and sighed softly, waiting to see what Thanatos would have to say to this... thing he was doing._

_"...What are you doing here, Zagreus? You're not supposed to leave the house." Thanatos reminded him dutifully, though in reality, he actually wished to know what the prince was up to._

_Zagreus didn't say anything, at first. The prince stood silent, almost as if he was searching for the proper answer to give in return, making it a point of avoiding to look at Thanatos directly. That was another piece of information that made Thanatos feel concerned about the situation. Zagreus was never silent._

_"I... I am leaving, Than. I am leaving this place, no matter what." Zagreus suddenly said, though his tone was small, barely audible if Thanatos wasn't listening to him carefully enough to catch it._

_"What... What's that supposed to mean?" Thanatos asked, almost incredulous. Leaving? Leaving where? Zagreus huffed, mismatched eyes coming to rest on Thanatos' floating figure properly this time, that fiery determination still gleaming bright inside of them. Even so, there was also a shred of anxiety hidden beneath that gleam and Thanatos didn't know what to make of it, just yet._

_"It means exactly what I said. I am leaving this realm for good, Than. I am tired of staying trapped down here with a condescending father who doesn't even like me enough to tell me about who my real mother is! And don't even get me started on the way he treats me, okay? It's... I can't stay here anymore." Zagreus explained, once again averting his gaze, almost as if what he said was a direct insult towards Thanatos, something that would make the other hate him._

  
_It wasn't an insult... Than didn't see it that way. But it hurt. It... actually hurt. "...So you are just going to leave everything behind, Zag? The house? Your family? ...Me? " Thanatos asked, his tone shifting to a slightly choked one on the last word. Zagreus looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something, but no words escaped him as of then. He just gaped like a fish for a little while before he groaned, turning on his heel so he wouldn't have to face the hurt expression Thanatos was showing despite trying hard not to do so. He couldn't deal with that._

_Not from Than._

_" I- Than, please. Don't... don't try to change my mind about it. You know I am not trying to leave you. I am just trying to figure out myself, my actual family situation and how to fix it. You know how much of a mess everything is. You know that Father wouldn't lift a finger to change what happened so far! And if he doesn't, who will?!" The prince hissed through his teeth, Thanatos feeling a slight pang in his chest from the tone Zagreus had. He sounded so... so hurt. So troubled. And Thanatos was at a loss about what to say._

_After a few moments of silence, it was Thanatos' turn to change his pose, back facing Zagreus, scythe at the ready so he could shift away as soon as possible. Death Incarnate was not a sensitive man. Or at least he told himself he wasn't. But the idea of the only person he ever found himself having strong feelings for leaving hurt him in ways nothing else ever did before. And Thanatos hated it with a passion. "...Then go." And with that, Thanatos shifted away, leaving Zagreus to wonder if the pain he heard in those two words was real or just a figment of his own imagination._

Regardless of what happened at that time, the situation managed to shift towards something much more positive, at least. After countless escape attempts, attempts in which Thanatos aided Zagreus, the prince managed to do the impossible and bring back his long lost mother, the very Queen of the Underworld. Persephone's return had a strong impact on the House, ranging from the way the Master behaved to the overall mood itself. Hades seemed much calmer and easier to deal with, even if he tried to look as stern as he used to be. He was even making efforts to patch up the broken relationship with his own son, Persephone encouraging the two of them to talk and try to sort everything out, lest they want her to leave again. No matter if the Queen said it in a joking manner or not, at least Hades began calling Zagreus by his name, so that's a beginning.

Another thing that changed with Persephone's return was the matter regarding Zagreus' employment in the House. The prince got officially hired for a job that seemed _at least_ questionable, but if one thought about it, it made sense. Having Zagreus continue to escape from Hell was doing much more good than it was doing bad, from the fact that he kept the Olympians fooled about his situation to the fact that it aided Hades in finding holes in the defense of the realm and mending them accordingly. Not to mention Than could now call Zagreus his 'work colleague', too.

Among all of these messy events and tense times, Thanatos and Zagreus winded up in a relationship, strangely enough. Or, well, not really _that_ strange, but still a tad surprising considering how things were with the two of them. It seems that Than's constant help meant much more to Zagreus than Death Incarnate thought and the prince found himself bringing the older gifts of nectar and then of ambrosia as time passed. Thanatos was already feeling attracted to Zagreus, harboring deep feelings for the prince, but seeing Zag actually _return_ them was an entirely different matter altogether. By the time Zagreus confessed his love, Thanatos was already too far down into the abyss of his emotions when it came to him.

Their relationship wasn't too new, now. It's been a while since the two of them made things official, but due to their busy schedules, the only thing they had time for was some idle chat from time to time on the balcony or when Than came to help Zagreus out in the field when the prince summoned him using Mort. Maybe a kiss here and there, but nothing more than that. And Zagreus was honestly frustrated by it at this point. 

Zagreus was currently inside his room, eyes plastered on the ceiling as he laid on the bed, thinking about his current situation. You see, Zagreus has always been a very touchy person, eager to get more contact with those around him, be it just friendly or more special. High fives with Hypnos when Zag came back through the Pool of Styx, placing his arm around Meg's shoulders to piss the fury off playfully, petting Cerberus whenever he got the chance, ruffling Orpheus' hair happily to make the musician laugh or soft hugs with Persephone, Zagreus was doing them all, just because he liked it. He even tried giving Hades a hug once, but the god just huffed angrily at him and shooed him away, claiming he had work to do and didn't have time to engage in something as foolish as affection. Zagreus knew the man was lying.

Anyway, leaving all that aside, the prince was facing a way more frustrating problem. He was touchy, yes, but not with whom he was _supposed_ to be. For short, Zagreus wanted to be touchy with his lover. But Thanatos was always away and in the rare times he wasn't, he would still leave as soon as he came by, claiming that more souls needed to be brought over to the Underworld and that his duty was extremely important. Zag never said Than's job wasn't essential, but he still craves to be close to the elder, you know?

After giving it quite a bit of thinking, Zag settled for doing what he usually does best. Be forward. As soon as Than drops by the house, Zag will go over and drag him away to get him to relax, no matter what Thanatos would have to protest. Zag wants his lover to take a break and unwind and he definitely isn't doing this also because he wants to get to touch Than properly... _or more._

Sounds like a really good plan.

* * *

A few days later, Zagreus was having a chat with his mother and Dusa inside the lounge over a glass of nectar by the time Thanatos shifted inside the house from a long day's work. As soon as Zagreus felt the familiar presence of his beloved, he excused himself from the table he was sat at to go greet Thanatos and check in on how the elder was feeling. 

Thanatos was, as per usual, already at the balcony that overlooked the River Styx. Or, as Zag stated before, _his_ balcony. After all, only Thanatos was spending his time there and Zagreus even went as far as buying his lover according furniture from the House Contractor to accentuate the fact that the small, secluded space belonged to Death Incarnate. No one would have an issue with it, anyway, and Thanatos seemed to appreciate it a lot, which made Zagreus happy.

The prince walked over to the elder silently, the soft pit-patter of his flaming feet barely audible on the tiles beneath. But his movement didn't go unnoticed, Thanatos softly humming, "I can hear you, Zag." That earned a soft chuckle from Zagreus, the prince stepping up to the railing of the balcony before leaning down against it, arms folded over the cold surface. "Nothing goes past you, hmm, Than?" Zag hummed, Thanatos simply nodding. "You've... been gone a while." Zag brought himself up to say, earning a sigh from Than, the older man closing his eyes as he did, shoulders slumping a bit.

Thanatos seemed tired, even more so than usual. He looked worn out, in a pretty bad condition, but the more he stood near Zag, the better his mood was getting. If it wasn't Zag talking to him, Thanatos most likely wouldn't even bother uttering a word or paying attention, should anyone else have come to ask about his day. So Zagreus feels lucky Thanatos loves him.

"I haven't been able to come back because of the increasing number of mortals passing away. A lot of them are getting sick or dying of old age and it takes a while to bring their souls in. Even Charon and Hermes have issues at this point." Than murmured, golden eyes opening as he looked forward towards the calm, bloody red currents of the Styx. "...I apologize." He added shortly afterwards, seeming almost guilty about not having dropped by sooner. Zag shook his head, smiling softly at him in an understanding way, straightening his pose as he did. "You have naught to apologize for, Than. I know you get busy. You can't help that." Zagreus reassured, Thanatos sighing again a little, though this time it was in relief. If Zagreus wasn't upset, then Thanatos was pleased.

"However." Zag began, noticing the moment Than visibly tensed a tad, turning to face him properly with a curious, searching gaze. It's now or never, after all. "This time around, I won't let you go as fast as you usually do, mister." The prince grinned, Than's brows furrowing in confusion, unsure of what Zagreus was getting at with that. So Zagreus decided to clarify, "You definitely need a break, Than. You look as if a small gust of wind would knock you down!" The prince said, Thanatos already opening his mouth to argue, only for Zag to interrupt him again. "I won't take no for an answer this time around. I... I missed you, okay? Please. Allow me to do something nice for you, love." The use of that pet name from Zagreus wasn't unfamiliar to Thanatos, but that didn't mean it didn't make his face heat up just a little, despite how cold he usually felt. And seeing the prince give him those puppy dog eyes and beg him to stay in such a genuine matter surely wasn't helping Thanatos' case either.

"I have duties to attend to-"

"I said I am _not_ taking no for an answer." Zag said again, frowning with a huff, hands coming to rest on his hips. 

Thanatos had no choice but to accept whatever the youth was proposing, sighing in defeat before he made his scythe disappear, freeing his hand for the sake of feeling a bit lighter. Zag smiled at that, recognizing the gesture as being one of acceptance, almost _purring_ with happiness at the prospect of getting to spoil Than and help him unwind. "Not arguing with me is definitely a wise choice in my book." Zag chuckled, Than rolling his eyes a little. "You know you can tell me if you feel tired, Than... Or just how you feel, in general. I want to know. I want to help you with whatever issue you may have." The prince stated, his voice now softer. The words made Thanatos eye him silently for a while, as if weighing them in his mind and trying to come up with a good answer that wouldn't make him seem too vulnerable.

He found that he couldn't do that.

Thanatos was always vulnerable around Zagreus and Zagreus only. The prince had this capacity to make him feel safe, enough to allow his insecurities and issues to surface despite how much he tried to keep them locked in the depths of his soul. And he found himself giving into the urge to let Zagreus know what's going on with him more often than he realizes, so this particular case isn't anything different. Sure, they don't get much time together, but in those times they are in each other's company, Thanatos allows himself to let things go, once in a while. 

Slowly, Than landed from his usually floating state, now properly toe to toe with his lover. He reached a hand up and tugged his hood down, straightening his pose before he spoke, voice small and barely there, ". _..I am tired, Zagreus._ " He finally admitted, allowing his feelings to lay bare in front of the person he loved the most. In return, Zagreus gave him a soft, loving smile, slowly reaching out, one hand gently cupping Than's cheek as his thumb traced the older male's cheekbone in an almost reverent manner. In truth, it was meant to comfort Thanatos and it was certainly working, because even though he was surprised by it at first, Death Incarnate ended up leaning into the small gesture, earning himself a happy hum from Zagreus.

"I know. I know you are, Than. Come on. Let's pamper you the way you deserve it, alright?" The prince murmured encouragingly, Thanatos raising an eyebrow at his words but going along with it anyway. Zagreus seems to have something planned, so it's probably worth finding out what it is. Giving a small nod of agreeance, Thanatos allowed Zagreus to take a hold of his hand that didn't wear the gauntlet and lead him towards the bathing area of the house, the touch of warm skin against his own, cold one making the elder smile to himself slightly. Even the smallest of contacts was wonderful if it was with Zagreus.

Zagreus lead Than inside the bathhouse before closing the doors behind the two of them, locking them so no one else would enter. Inside, small/medium, squared or round pools of thermal water were scattered around the grand chamber, while a very large one was standing at the opposite end of the room, usually being reserved only for the important people of the house, such as Hades and Persephone. Zagreus could use it as well, but Thanatos felt reluctant to do so, seeing as how he didn't see fit for a servant such as himself to go ahead and use something meant for the royals. However, it doesn't seem like he has a choice, Zagreus leading him straight to the largest pool in the room, smiling at him again once they reached the edge. "Go ahead and undress, love. I'll be back with the supplies we need in just a moment." Zag informed, slowly letting go of Thanatos' hand in favor of making his way towards the area where bathing supplies were stored. The loss of contact made Thanatos frown a bit, but he tried not to focus too much on that aspect.

Instead, Than became strongly aware of the fact that he was about to be _naked_ for the first time in front of Zagreus. And knowing Zag, he will also get naked in order to not wet his clothes as they go through with their activities. Which means Than will see him in his birthday suit and the other way around and he doesn't know if he feels ready for it or not.

Thanatos wasn't that confident in his looks. He never gave much attention to them due to his line of work. After all, why should he worry about that when all he does is go reap souls from mortals whose time had come? Death is meant to be quick, not ogled for his beauty. But even so, now Thanatos realizes he should've probably done more in that regard, had he known an occasion like this would arise.

Anyway, he has to do it. He has to get undressed if he wants to get into the bath, or else, when Zag returns with the supplies, he will pout and start begging Than again, which Death Incarnate _doesn't_ want to deal with. 

Slowly, _painfully_ slow, Thanatos began removing his gauntlet first, placing it safely on a dry patch of the room, his golden collar following shortly afterwards. Next was his large belt, the clasps of it getting undone easily, the object being added to the pile. That allowed him to undo his chiton, slowly letting it drape down from his shoulders before taking it off and folding it neatly, now only in his pants and the armor pieces on his legs. Thanatos already feels way more naked than he should be, but he has to keep going. So next, he removed the armor, then his pants and underwear, finally remaining as naked as the day he first appeared in the world. 

Just for the sake of some privacy, Than picked up a towel and wrapped it around his hips, sighing as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. God, he sure is grey.

Just as he was about to delve into self-loathing, Zagreus came by with the supplies in his hands, humming a small tune to himself. Just as Than had predicted, the prince was naked from head to toe, only having a towel around his hips, the short piece of fabric leaving a lot to the imagination. Zagreus was about to speak, only to freeze when he saw Than without his clothes, mismatched eyes wide and mouth hanging open, making Thanatos feel nervous about whatever his lover was thinking. He looks bad, doesn't he? Despite being very nicely toned, with slightly defined muscles and almost entirely hairless aside from a slight happy trail that lead to a neat tuft of hair above the base of his length, Thanatos still felt as if he wasn't anything special. Now Zagreus is going to feel bad and-

" _...Gods, you're so pretty, Than..._ " The prince found himself saying dreamily, the words catching Thanatos by surprise, making him flush and look away in embarrassment. He was never good with compliments, so all he could do was stay silent, but Zagreus knew he appreciated them nonetheless. 

Daring to look back at the prince as he placed the supplies down by the edge of the pool, Thanatos found his heart skipping a few beats at the sight. Zagreus was nicely defined, built in a way that showed he found pleasure in fighting as a past time. The prince's legs had intricate patterns that looked like flames going up from his glowing feet and along his calves, fading the further they rose. He was beautiful, like a sculpture of the old, and without his flaming laurel on his head, Zagreus felt so... different. Almost calmer, in a strange way. 

It seems Than stared for a bit, because he was brought back to reality by Zagreus chuckling at him, finding it cute that the elder was looking at him like that. Thanatos caught sight of a happy trail going down Zag's abs too when the prince turned to face him properly and he... didn't really know what to do with that information. Especially since a small shred of curiosity in the back of his mind was asking what mystery was laying at the end of that trail.

"Like what you see?" Zag questioned teasingly, though there was a hint of nervousness in his voice, showing he, too, was worried of what Than was going to think upon seeing him like this. Thanatos huffed at the teasing, making Zag smirk, only to then answer shortly, "...Yes." That made Zag shut up, flushing again before he scrambled closer, trying to regain his cool as he urged Than to get into the pool.

Thanatos quickly took off the towel around his hips and sunk into the warm water of the large pool, a long sigh of relief leaving him in return. The water was doing wonders to the tight knots in his body and he found himself leaning against the edge of the pool, eyes closed as he did. Zag sat down on the edge, behind him so he could reach him better, before he asked, "Can I wash your hair, love?" Thanatos, relaxed as he was, could only hum in agreement, Zag getting to work in a matter of seconds. The prince picked up a container of nicely scented bath salts first, adding them to the water before he grabbed a bottle of a soapy substance they used for hair washing, scented like lavender. Once he did, Zag looked at Than for approval to touch him, the elder nodding in return before the prince poured some of the liquid in his hands, rubbing them together to get the soap to foam up. Then, Zag gently placed his hands on Than's head and began massaging his scalp in small, circular motions, getting the soap to spread about and easing some of the tension that built up in the area.

Honestly, Thanatos couldn't think of a good reason as to why he never tried this out before. Sure, work was one. But at the same time, this feels _incredible_. And Zag sure knows what he is doing, because the way he moved his hands down Than's neck and over to his shoulders, working the tense knots there with the pads of his thumbs, managed to make Than let out a soft moan of delight, the sound catching both of them off-guard. Than flushed and tried to apologize, but Zag only laughed in that cute way of his, reassuring him it was okay and that he could let it all out because this whole thing is about _him_ and him alone.

Gods, Thanatos has such a considerate lover.

Zagreus tilted Than's head back gently and told him to close his eyes, placing one of his hands on the older man's forehead to stop any water from going down his face, using his other hand to pour warm water over Thanatos' hair with a pitcher, watching the foam of the soap flow away as well. Thanatos couldn't feel any more at peace, truly. 

After Zagreus was done washing Than's hair, he hummed, "May I join you in there, Than? I could use a good wash myself after my latest rumble with Lernie in Asphodel." Zag asked, Thanatos nodding in reply. The prince cheered to himself, taking off his own towel before dipping into the water right at Than's side, sighing happily at the feeling. 

Now, Thanatos knew Zagreus wanted to pamper him and all, but that doesn't mean he couldn't do the same, right? Zagreus must be worn out as well from his work, after all, so it's his duty as a good lover to try and help out his partner. Looking over at the youth, Thanatos spoke up tentatively, "...May I wash your hair too, Zag?" He questioned, Zagreus gasping in surprise before he grinned bright, nodding eagerly. "Of course you can, Than! Go right ahead, haha~" The prince urged, Thanatos smiling at his eagerness. The elder got out of the water, placing his towel back on his hips before sitting behind Zag, the prince suddenly placing his head on Than's lap and looking at him upside down with a dazed smile. "You're really pretty, you know that...?" Zag asked, earning another huff from Thanatos, the older man unable to come up with a response.

Thanatos worked diligently in washing Zagreus' hair, working out any small knots he could find, making Zag purr happily at it as he kept his eyes closed, relaxing against his lover. Afterwards, Than sunk back into the bath and the two of them relaxed together, surrounded by an aura of peace and tranquility.

However, as they stood there in the comfortable silence, Thanatos suddenly felt a hand on his thigh under the water, making him jolt from his state of peace and throw Zagreus a questioning look. Zagreus just smiled lazily, trailing his hand gently up and down along Than's thigh as he spoke, "Your skin is soft, haha..." The prince murmured, Than fighting the urge to try and shake him off. After a few moments, he realized that, although foreign, the touch felt quite pleasing, so he let Zag do as he liked, which the youth took as a sign to attempt to do more.

Zagreus sighed, "Than, love, listen..." He suddenly began, Thanatos looking at him curiously. "I... _I want to touch you._ More than just a fleeting kiss here and there or a bit of holding of hands when we can. You're my lover and yet, we never get to do more than just that... I need to _feel_ you. If you're not comfortable with it, please let me know. I would never do anything you wouldn't like me to." Zagreus explained, catching Thanatos off-guard with his words. Than knew Zagreus was touchy, but he never knew how his lover felt in regards to his person. Sure, he had to admit that sometimes, he, too, thought before about how it would be if Zag touched him more. He found himself wondering how those big, warm hands would feel on his skin if they could feel or caress more than just his hand or his cheek. But Thanatos would usually push those thoughts away, because there was no reason to dwell on them, especially when he was alone and at work. Lest he wanted to get... _issues._

After a bit of silence, Thanatos found himself giving Zagreus one of his rare, loving smiles, golden eyes filled with affection for the younger god standing at his side. It made Zagreus' heart race and Than finally opened his mouth to speak, "I am not opposed to the idea." He said, his own way of telling Zagreus that he would actually like to try it out more. Zag couldn't be happier, a bright grin coming to his lips as he heard what Than had to say, making his lover feel amused at how little it took to make the prince feel joyful.

"I'll make sure to be extra careful, okay? I will go slow and I promise I'll pay attention to your cues and signs at every single point!" Zagreus confidently declared, earning another smile from Thanatos, the elder humming out, "Well, aren't you considerate..." 

Zagreus chuckled softly, allowing the moment to go by before he went into action, wanting to get on with things. Just as he promised, he moved slow and careful, shifting so he towered over Than in the pool, hands laying on the older man's sides, earning a small shiver in return. Thanatos was really not used to being touched in such ways, so it's no wonder he would find it different, scary, but also extremely _exciting_. Zagreus noticed the shiver in his lover's body, humming a little in question, Thanatos waving him off and muttering a small ' _Continue_ ' in return. The prince bowed his head, gently capturing Than's lips in a kiss, the elder closing his eyes and allowing himself to sink into the feeling, trying his best to be as responsive as he could despite his anxious state. What if he fucks things up? What if he makes Zag feel weird and uncomfortable just because he isn't used to this kind of treatment? What if-

"You're making that face again." Zag said after he pulled away from their kiss, Than tilting his head a bit in question. "That face when you are worrying about things in that pretty head of yours. Don't overthink it, love. Just... act natural. Try to _feel_ what I am doing to you. Okay?" The prince explained in a soft tone, one that warmed Than's heart and made him nod, taking a deep breath to still his nerves before Zag was back at it again. This time, their kiss was deeper, Zag nipping gently at Than's lower lip, earning a soft groan from the elder as his hands caressed Than's sides, moving up to his chest and brushing over his nipples. The touch made Than jolt a little, breath catching in his throat as he croaked out a small moan, the action offering Zag enough time to slip his tongue into Than's mouth, rubbing the warm muscle against his lover's own. Thanatos never knew such intense sensations, but _Gods_ , was he loving them...

Death Incarnate was unaware of how sensitive he could actually be, it seems. Apparently, living for eons without getting affection does things to a person, both in body and in mind, so no wonder he was lost on what to do in return to all of this, just letting Zagreus lead the way.

Zagreus pulled back from their deep kiss, his mismatched eyes now clouded over with a thin sheen of lust that made Thanatos' skin get goosebumps. The prince had this aura about him, one of a powerful predator on the prowl, ready to jump out and eat Thanatos alive if he isn't careful enough. And Thanatos was living for it. "You can touch me too, Than. Wherever you please, however you please, I am all yours, just as you are mine." The youth informed, voice a hint lower than usual, making Than shiver with a small nod. He does want to touch Zagreus too, but... how? Well... Guess it's time to let that _natural_ thing pop up, huh.

Before they could continue though, Zag paused, pulling back completely, leaving Than to wonder if he did or said something wrong. Then, Zagreus looked at him and said, "We should get out of the bath, love. I, uh... I don't think it would be wise to try anything more in the water, after all. We should dry up and make our way to my chambers. Would that be alright?" He asked, waiting for Than's response, which came shortly in the form of an eager nod that made Zag chuckle happily. They got out of the bath and dried off with the clean towels on the edge of the pool, not a drop of water left on their bodies. Instead of getting fully dressed, Zag suggested they put on only their underwear, to which Than gave him an incredulous look, hissing, " _Do you want to walk through the grand hall almost naked, Zagreus? When your father, mother and all of the shades are there?_ " 

Zagreus shook his head. "Who said anything about walking there? You can just shift us, Than. Wouldn't it be faster?" Thanatos sighed, but nodded in return. "It would. But don't complain later if you feel sick." He warned, Zag shaking his head again before Than took his hand and used his magic to teleport them straight inside Zag's room. Unluckily for them, Dusa was inside, busy with dusting the shelves and cleaning, much to the two gods' surprise. Upon feeling them appear, Dusa turned to face them, squeaking when she spotted the two almost naked, her snakes covering her eyes as she stuttered, "M-M-My apologies!! I-I-I was j-just cleaning your r-room, prince! I'll be r-right on my way!!" The duty-bound gorgon said, flying away out the door with her face burning, before Zagreus could try to tell her anything or stop her. It's safe to say not only Dusa's face was burning, because Thanatos was flushed and covering his face, groaning after what just transpired. "I can't believe that just happened." He stated, making Zag laugh.

"Now, now, it's okay! Miss Dusa won't say anything to anyone, Than. And even if she does, it's okay, right? Everyone knows we are together, so don't worry." Zagreus reassured, Thanatos just huffing and waving his words off, trying to put that embarrassing situation behind him and focus on the topic at hand. Which was getting Zag's hands all over him again because it felt _amazing_ earlier in the bath.

Zagreus seems to have understood that wish, because he walked closer to Than and placed his hands on his waist, pulling him close up until their chests were flushed together, smirking up at the slightly taller man. "Now, where were we?" He joked lightheartedly, Thanatos deciding to be bold for once and leaning in, kissing his prince to shut him up. Zagreus happily replied, hands shifting and caressing Than's sides again, then up along his back and down, raking his blunt, small fingernails just a little against the skin and earning another delicious groan from the elder in their kiss. Then, Zag suddenly slid his hands under the waistband of Than's black boxers, cupping his bottom and squeezing. It caused Thanatos to break their kiss and shudder with a small moan, placing his forehead on Zag's shoulder and biting his lip as the youth kneaded the flesh. "Z-Zagreus..." Thanatos murmured, Zag humming in response. "What is it, beautiful?" 

Well, that's new. The pet name made Than's dead heart shudder and he breathed shakily, hands placed on Zag's waist, unsure of what to do next. If he had to be honest, all of these touches were surely making him hot and bothered... "Just... _more._ Do more..." Than murmured against Zag's neck as he placed small kisses there and along the prince's jaw, causing Zagreus to groan happily and take his hands off of Than's bottom to guide him backwards towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Than stumbled back and dropped onto the soft, large mattress with a small thud and a bit of a jump, Zagreus falling over him as they both chuckled. Then, Zagreus was kissing him again and Thanatos knew he was in for a wild ride this time around.

When their tongues collided once more, Zagreus made an effort to suck on Than's cold tongue playfully, earning a moan from the elder, Thanatos shuddering in delight as he could feel himself getting harder in his underwear. Feeling that, Zagreus shifted to slot their hips together, grinding experimentally against Than and earning another moan of delight, the older god breaking their kiss to talk in a hot, breathy tone. " _That._ Do that again..." Thanatos instructed, Zagreus being more than happy to comply, bucking his hips and making his lover throw his head back on the mattress, biting his lip and taking in the delicious shivers of pleasure going along his skin and lighting up every nerve in his body. 

Zagreus was no better, truly, the sensation of grinding against Than's arousal making his own length twitch eagerly, the thought of doing even _more_ than this setting his mind and his heart ablaze. He was committed to it and will see it through to the end. He'll take Thanatos, shower him with love and praise and show the elder just how much he means to him. 

Thanatos could do nothing more but make small noises of enjoyment as Zagreus proceeded to kiss every single inch of skin along his neck, nipping at different spots before he settled for a particular side, sinking his teeth into it and sucking a pretty, dark bruise that made Thanatos place his hands on the prince's back and dig his nails into the flesh with a low groan he never knew he was able of making. Zagreus licked the bruise gently, admiring it for a second and thinking about how Thanatos was _his_ and how no one could change that, a sense of deep love and affection filling his chest and making it all feel warm. Then, he continued his journey along his lover's body, getting to his chest and flicking Than's nipples with his fingers playfully before pinching them, making the elder gasp and groan, head thrown back on the mattress once more, his hair haloing around his head and making Zagreus shudder happily. " _So pretty... You're so so pretty, Than..._ " Zagreus praised, earning a small huff of embarrassment from his lover, the older male murmuring, "You k-keep telling me that... But I never saw it the way you do." He admitted, once again allowing his insecurities to slip out, Zagreus gasping almost as if he had been directly insulted. 

"You don't think you're pretty? Gods, Than, did you even _see_ yourself? You're so beautiful I don't even know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life. You always helped me out whenever I needed you to, even if it meant risking your own safety at the hands of my Father's wrath. You were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to and you always stood by my side whenever I felt that life had been the hardest, You are kind, loving, caring and serious, dutiful and absolutely _gorgeous_ and I am just... I am baffled, my love. If you are still not convinced... allow me to show you through my actions." The prince said in a serious, but loving tone, Than feeling his breath catching in his throat and his heart ache with the words Zagreus told him, nodding a little and letting Zagreus do as he wishes to, unable to deny him at this point. Zagreus smiled, lowering his head and suddenly taking one of Than's nipples between his lips, rolling it between his teeth and sucking it happily, the older man moaning low and arching into the touch, his length twitching in his undergarments at the strong sensation.

Zagreus was pleased with the reaction, smirking as he shifted to give the other nipple the same treatment, then continuing his movement towards Than's abs, kissing and licking at every dip and curve along the man's body reverently. Thanatos felt so _loved_ and he could almost feel small pinpricks of tears come to his eyes, but he held them back, not willing to cry about something like this. Death _doesn't_ cry.

When he reached the waistband of Than's underwear, Zag urged Thanatos to shift up on the bed and lay down properly, him moving along as well before looking up at Than, hooking his index fingers beneath the band and asking, "May I?" The question made Than's heart feel warm because Zagreus was genuinely so careful with him, asking for his consent every step of the way. "If I wanted you to stop, I would've surely let you know by the time you had my nipple in your mouth, Zag. Do you really think you should be asking me that?" Death Incarnate asked, almost a bit amused. Zagreus laughed softly and shook his head, "Just wanted to make sure you like what I am doing here, gorgeous." He said, then proceeding to tug down Thanatos' underwear, leaving him bare on the sheets. The elder closed his legs at first, still a tad self-conscious, only for Zagreus to gently coax them open again, making Thanatos turn his head to the side in embarrassment as the prince looked over his body, admiring it from head to toe with a happy glint in his eyes. 

"You're absolutely stunning, Than... Look at you, all hard and shuddering because of getting teased a little. You're so beautiful, love..." Zagreus praised sweetly, making Thanatos groan softly as the prince dragged his hands along the insides of Than's thighs, trailing them towards the place Thanatos wanted them to be the most. Zagreus smirked, "It would only be fitting for me to taste _all_ of you, wouldn't it?" He stated, making Thanatos wonder what he was on about, but he will surely find out in a matter of a few seconds.

Zagreus pulled back a bit to look for something under his bed, Thanatos watching him curiously before the prince returned with a small bottle of aromatic oil in his hands. It didn't take long for Than to put two and two together in his mind, sighing softly as his face flushed again, trying not to focus too much on what that bottle will be used for. 

Then, Zagreus resumed his position between Thanatos' spread legs and traced the underside of the older god's cock with the back of his fingers, earning a low groan and a small bucking of hips from Than as a bead of precum formed at the very tip of it. It flowed freely onto Than's belly and Zag was mesmerized by the sight, shuddering with a pleased noise as Than hissed at him to get a move on and stop embarrassing him further. "My, my, impatient, are we?" Zagreus teased with a laugh, Thanatos throwing a pillow at his head, making the prince laugh even more before he decided to do as he was asked, bowing and starting to place kisses along the underside of his lover's hardness. The touch was driving Thanatos _insane_ , making him squirm and pant, Zagreus telling him to hold still as he pulled back a little to coat the fingers of his right hand with oil, warming it up by rubbing the digits together.

Now that the reality of the matter was starting to sink in, Thanatos was once again feeling nervous. He... never actually had sex before, in any sort of way. He was well aware that Zagreus most likely did (or at least he suspected it considering how the prince acted as if he knew fully well what he was doing), so he felt a bit underprepared for all of this, both mentally and physically. But surely, Zag will be careful.

He promised, after all.

"Relax, Than. I'll go slow. I promised, remember?" The youth hummed, Thanatos nodding as he gathered the courage to look down at Zagreus, being met with the softest smile he ever saw in his life. " _You are the only one I love to touch in such ways, love... Keep that in mind._ " Zagreus purred out in reassurance, Thanatos sighing softly with a happy shudder. However, it's strange how in such a moment, due to such words, Than remembered something he didn't really want to.

He recalled the time Megaera confessed to Zagreus, seeming pretty set on her feelings for the prince. He knew that Zag and Meg were good friends despite their constant battles in Tartarus, but hearing the fury admit her feelings so openly at the time didn't sit right with Than in the slightest. Mostly because back then, he and Zag weren't yet a couple and it meant the prince would've been very much available, you know? For a while, Than was genuinely worried Zag would choose Meg. He was worried that, because of his inability to admit his own feelings, he would lose the man he fell for so deeply. And that thought, as hard as it is to admit, _scared_ him almost as much as the time Zag wanted to leave did.

That's how Than found himself suddenly blurting out, "...Would you have liked to touch Meg in such ways...?" He didn't think about the words, allowing them to go past his lips without restraint. Once he realized he said them, Than panicked a little, scrambling to try and find something to say next, yet failing miserably, staying silent as the weight of the question settled on Zagreus' mind.

For a few moments, Zagreus didn't say anything. Which, in itself, was worrying. Than thought he made a mistake again, worried about what he said, but in the end... Zagreus just looked at him with naught but a fond smile, shaking his head. "Is that what you were so concerned about just now? Than... _You know you are the only one for me, beautiful._ " The prince hummed softly, taking a hold of Than's length and stroking it a little, making the older man gasp and shudder again, struggling to find words to say.

"But- _ah.._. She confessed to you..." Thanatos murmured, Zagreus shaking his head again. "I never accepted her feelings. At the time she came to me for that, I was struggling to find ways to tell _you_ how I felt. We agreed to remain friends, nothing more to it. After all... _I was smitten by you, love._ " The prince explained, matter-of-factly. "My, are you jealous? That's truly endearing." He teased, Thanatos huffing in return.

"I am not jealous... I was just wondering." Thanatos tried to lie, but Zagreus could tell that wasn't the truth. But instead of continuing with this subject, the youth leaned down and suddenly took the head of Than's length into his mouth, suckling on it gently, making Than arch his back and groan in delight at the warmth enveloping him. As he did so, Zagreus used his oiled digits, rubbing the pads of two of them against Than's entrance, spreading the slippery liquid around and making his lover moan out eagerly, sensitive as all hell to all of these new sensations. Zagreus started taking more and more of Than's length into his mouth, trying to get his lover to relax so he could go further, the older man placing his hands on the prince's head and grabbing fistfuls of the soft, spiky hair, tugging a little and making Zagreus groan along Than's cock. It felt absolutely incredible.

Zagreus began bobbing his head, Thanatos finding himself having a bit of trouble breathing at that, hot and bothered all over despite his body being naturally cold. Zagreus took the opportunity to slip one of his fingers inside of the taller's entrance, making Than gasp at the intrusion, the feeling making him bite his lip and shut his eyes closed tight, willing himself to relax. 

Honestly, the rest of the fingers were easier to get in. Than was positively out of it by the time Zag had four digits inside of him, still sucking on his cock, but not letting him come. The elder was a mess, groaning and shuddering, oversensitive as Zag pulled off of him completely, the prince groaning at the sight of his usually composed lover looking absolutely _wrecked_ just from foreplay alone. "Fuck, Than... _Absolutely_ gorgeous..." Zagreus murmured, making quick work of his own underwear, which was really soaked considering he had been hard and leaking for the entire time he prepped his partner.

The praise made Thanatos moan softly as he looked down at Zagreus, spotting his lover's length and shuddering in delight at the thought of it filling him up. "If you... _haah..._ Think so, then.. _hurry up and take me, Zagreus..._ " Thanatos urged, making Zagreus groan out again at the words, the prince's hands settling on Than's hips as he slotted himself between the elder's legs, kissing at his neck as he grinded the tip of his length against Than's prepped hole.

"So good, Than... You're so good, love..." Zagreus praised lovingly, Than trembling but refusing to make more noise for now, Zag getting the idea and going for it, finally. He pushed in slow, very much so since he wanted to be sure Than was stretched out well enough and not hurting, Thanatos moaning lowly as he felt Zag's length breach him. Zagreus was a bit on the bigger side, so no wonder it felt amazing to gradually get filled by him, not that Thanatos had any clue about what the average size would actually be. After all, he never had to deal with this before.

Once he was sheathed in, Zagreus let his forehead rest on Than's collarbone, panting and allowing his lover to adjust, not daring to move an inch unless he had been specifically asked to. The prince looked up at Than and murmured, "Good?" He asked, wanting to check in on Than's situation, hoping the other didn't feel too solicited or anything.

Thanatos was panting softly, the stretch burning a little, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Besides, Zag's length was pressing right against a bump inside of his body that made him get strong shivers of pleasure down his spine, so it was already feeling wonderful. Placing his arms around Zagreus' neck, Thanatos looked the prince in the eye and panted, " _Move. Move, Zagreus._ " 

It was all the encouragement Zagreus needed.

He began slow, a languid drag of his hips meant to allow Than to get used to idea. Thanatos was groaning softly, barely audible for the first few thrusts, up until Zagreus started upping the ante, hips moving at a gradually faster pace. It was just a matter of a few minutes until Zagreus was bucking into Thanatos with reckless abandon, making the older man moan his name and sob out in pleasure, most of his sounds getting swallowed by the prince through a series of heated, sloppy kisses and tangling of tongues. It was all so _new_ and _intense_ and _strange_ , but it was absolutely _perfect_ because this was _Zagreus_ taking him, _Zagreus_ touching him all over, _Zagreus_ making Thanatos feel _alive_ for once in his life.

And Thanatos wouldn't have it any other way.

That strange coil of heat began forming again in the pit of his belly and Thanatos moaned out, clawing at Zagreus' back as the prince moaned out and held him by his thighs, keeping his legs open for better access as he fucked into Thanatos eagerly. Thanatos didn't know he himself was so vocal considering he barely uttered a word to most of the people of the house, but just like the usual, when it came to Zagreus, he always lost himself in all ways known and unknown to man. Zagreus was honestly so out of it, praising Thanatos over and over and telling him how good he was whenever they weren't engaged in any of their heated kisses, genuinely enjoying himself. The image of Zagreus in such a state was enough to drive Thanatos over the edge strongly, the older god moaning out as he arched his back, spilling messily between their bodies, Zagreus not too far behind.

"Than... Than...! Fuck- _I love you so much_... Nngh! _Thanatos!_ " Zagreus moaned, suddenly stopping his movement while deeply sheathed inside of his lover, Thanatos feeling something warm fill him up, the sensation dragging another weak, blissed out groan out of him.

It took them a while to get down from their high. Thanatos looked so blissful, spacing out for the most part as Zagreus busied himself with cleaning the two of them up. When Zagreus was done and properly laid down at his side, Thanatos almost instinctively curled up into him, arms wrapping around Zag's waist, face buried in the crook of the prince's neck, just taking in his warmth and his comforting scent. He smelled like burnt wood and spices, something Thanatos didn't know until then, but he found himself enjoying it nonetheless. Zagreus smiled and held him close, cuddling as he spoke in a hushed, soft tone, "You liked it...?" He asked tentatively, Thanatos smiling as well.

"Zagreus, is that really the kind of question you ask after you saw the reactions I had before...? When did you _ever_ hear me sound like that?" Thanatos muttered, making Zagreus laugh, feeling oddly proud of himself for making his usually composed lover feel good enough to moan and break down in such beautiful ways. Thanatos flushed, embarrassed by the whole situation, but the smile creeping up on his lips was utterly unstoppable.

"Just wanted to make sure, Than... Now rest, love. When you wake up, we'll go fishing together. Uncle Poseidon said it's a good bonding activity for couples and I am keen on trying it out, haha~" Zagreus hummed, closing his eyes. Thanatos opened his mouth to argue that he has to go to work, but Zagreus kissed him gently and shut him up, telling him once again to sleep. Thanatos sighed, the weight of his unfinished work plopping on his shoulders, but he ended up going along with it, drifting peacefully into sleep after so long in the warmth of his beloved's embrace.

Death Incarnate isn't a touchy person. But when the one touching him is Zagreus... Maybe some exceptions can be made, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments mean a lot to me, so if you have any thoughts about what I wrote, don't hesitate to leave them in the comments below! Also, if you are interested in art, check out my Instagram account, cinnamon__cop! I draw! ^^ 
> 
> REMINDER: If you wish to leave a request (asking me to write a specific scenario or situation), don't hesitate to do so in the comments below please! I would love to choose from them and write! Also, I want to make one thing clear: it doesn't matter to me which on these two tops in their relationship. I like seeing both Zagreus and Thanatos in the role of the top, but I just enjoy it a little bit more when Zag is the one topping because I have this thing for seeing the energetic and loudmouthed characters get to shower the more silent and serious ones with love and coax sweet noises out of them, idk- Just saying! Again, thanks for reading my work!


End file.
